


I'm Just OverWhelmed

by fortheloveoftarlos



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911loenestartarlos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveoftarlos/pseuds/fortheloveoftarlos
Summary: TK Strand once said " I'm just overwhelmed...." in 911 Lone Star Season 2 Episode 6TK is overwhelmed and going through a new chapter of his life. All his life he wanted to be a firefighter like his father. He looked up to his dad and wanted to be just like him. In some ways, he was like his father. He became a firefighter just like him.Sometimes though some chapters are meant to close, but what does that mean?I don't even think TK knows the answer to that.TK is stuck in this overwhelming headspace. Is it because he is in his father's shadow, is it his relationship, is it work. TK goes home to Carlos and everything may as well change.Read to find out the rest of the unspoken...
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Tarlos - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	I'm Just OverWhelmed

_“ And I’m just overwhelmed… but you know that’s not new… you know in the past I’d cope with these feelings in a pretty unhealthy way and then so instead of calling a paramedic... I’m thinking of becoming one”_

These words were a breath of Fresh Air. It was like I was letting it all out to be there, and to be heard. I was overwhelmed and I am overwhelmed. 

The job does that. The calls and the things we see. We can never unsee that. We have to walk around with that for the rest of our lives. There are those calls that just live in your brain and as much as you want to forget and you want to just lock it away and never look back sometimes you just can’t. 

I look back at the past year of my life, the calls we’ve responded to and I can’t pinpoint a thing. There was the overdose, the move, being shot, the dad that died in front of his kids getting involved with someone new, the bus accident, losing our paramedic, and more than cloud my head. 

This all may have started even before the job. Divorce, growing up in a split home, losing my dad to his firehouse, drugs, addiction, love, and heartbreak. It was all relative in this matter of who I have become. It has made me into this twenty-six-year-old man standing right here. This built me and broke me. 

I went home or at least to one of my homes.

This is where I felt love and safe. 

Carlos sat there on the stairs, waiting _“ hey”_

I looked at him, but I didn’t know If I had any emotion _“ hey babe”_

He hugged me and held me close _“ are you okay…?”_

I looked at him _“ I… I don’t know Carlos”_

He looked at me and said, _“ do you want to talk… about it?”_

I looked at him _“ I… I don’t know…”_

He looked at me and said, _“ you know I’m here…?”_

I looked at him and said, _“ I do…”_

I sat down next to him, laying down on his couch spreading my feet out to Carlos’s lap where he unconditionally just looked into my eyes, looking all concerned. 

For a second 

I thought _“I don’t deserve this… I don’t deserve this man…”_

Carlos looked at me _“ I’m not going to make you talk to me…. But maybe you should…”_

I looked at him and said, _“ it’s just I'm overwhelmed… like just overwhelmed…”_

Carlos looked at me _“ what about…?”_

I looked at him and I didn’t know If I could just spill it all. I’ve never been the best at expressing my feelings.

I feel like us Strand men just avoid it, bottle it up, and just hope it never comes out.

Something in me knew this was something I had to do 

I looked at Carlos, as he rubbed my feet, trying to comfort me

_“ I’m just overwhelmed... I don’t know what to say. I’m overwhelmed you know… All my life I feel like a part of me felt like I idolized my dad. He was this strong firefighter and I wanted to be just like him as far as I can remember. I wanted to be a firefighter because of him and I did that… but sometimes it feels like I’m in his shadow. I’m a son of a firefighter… I mean what did I expect… but when we came to Austin it was fresh and new. Nobody knew me here and nobody knew my past and my dark secrets like in New York… I feel like I have to do something for me…”_

Carlos looked at me, still rubbing my foot _“ hey... hey... you know you're a killer firefighter and I knew that from the day we met. I know the feeling… feeling like you're stuck in your dad’s shadow…”_

I looked at him with tears under my eyes _“you do…?”_

Carlos looked at me _“ sure. You know my dad’s a ranger… and that’s the highest level of police in Texas… and sometimes I get insecure about not being as good as a cop as him or if I will ever be that good…”_

I wiped my tears _“ how do you deal with that..?”_

Carlos looked at me _“ I remember where I came from and all I’ve worked for. I also know my dad wants the best for me… and I know for certain that your dad is proud of you and he wants the best for you.”_

I looked at him and said, _“ well there is something I’m doing…”_

Carlos looked at me _“ what’s that…?”_

I looked at him and said, _“ I’m becoming a paramedic…”_

Carlos was a little surprised _“ you… are?”_

I smiled a bit _“ I am… I'm going to join Captain Vega’s team… you know I was a duel Firefighter medic in New York and I’ve always kept my certifications up….”_

Carlos looked at me _“I didn’t… but that’s amazing babe… you know I think you're gonna kill it as a medic…”_

I sat up and moved close to Carlos, I put my arm around him _“ thanks babe… thanks for always being here..”_

Carlos kissed my neck _“ I’ll always be here…”_


End file.
